


Office Slut?

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Slight Smut, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Vernon is taking over Ross' title as office slut and Ross isn't that happy about it.





	

When Vernon started working for the Grumps Ross was fine with it, in fact he knew he’d be a great addition to the team. He was incredibly hard working and went out of his way to impress and please his co-workers, but Ross didn’t realise how far that desire to please went until he overheard Dan having sex with Vernon.

Arin was with him at the time and laughed, stating that Vernon was making his way around the office. Ross looked at his friend, confused and Arin explained.

“Vernon and I had sex a few times almost a month ago, Suzy was fine with it, joined in a couple of times, it’s no big deal. I’d seen the way he’s been eyeing up Dan, and Barry, wouldn’t be surprised if he’d had sex with everyone at the office before the end of this month he’s so sweet.”

Arin rambled on a bit about how great Vernon was but all Ross could think about was the feeling of jealousy that was building inside of his. He had become somewhat of the office slut a while back. Holly was fine with that because she knew Ross loved him but she couldn’t fulfil his sexual desires. Ross had already had sex with Arin before they met anyway and they still occasionally made time for it, sometimes Suzy would be involved, sometimes she wasn’t, Ross liked when she was because Suzy was incredibly dominant with him. He’d wondered why Arin hadn’t asked recently, and know he knew. It wasn’t that bad Ross guessed. He wasn’t in love with Arin they just liked to mess around, and Arin was into quite a few of the things Ross liked, or was at least willing to try them. He and Dan had gotten together during recording a Sierra game. Ross loved seeing Danny so happy, realising how cute he was, sure he had found him hot before when watching music videos but it was nothing compared to being close to him and seeing that insane happiness. Ross made a move, not expecting Dan to take him up on the offer but it seemed the self-proclaimed straight man had become curious. Okay, maybe Ross felt a little bit more upset about the fact that Dan had gotten with Vernon. He always assumed he was the only guy Danny had ever been with, but that didn’t seem to be true. Ross guessed he just wanted to feel special, but not loved Ross guessed because he knew he didn’t love Dan, at least not in a romantic way.

When it was Barry Ross didn’t dwell on it too much. He and Barry hadn’t really gotten passed hand jobs and sloppy blowjobs after recording sessions. It was mainly because Barry hadn’t been with anyone in a while and Ross was incredibly willing. Ross wasn’t even sure that Barry was into guys but Ross guessed he must be. He wondered how far Barry had got with Vernon, but knew it was none of his business so he put those thoughts to the back of his mind.

From the way Vernon was going it seemed that his next target would either be Ross himself, Jack or Brian, so Ross was a little surprised when his own wife came to him asking if he was okay with her having sex with Vernon. Ross was okay with it, of course he was. Holly had always been cool with him having sex with their friends and he knew Holly loved him and wouldn’t leave him for anyone. It was just a little unexpected. After it happened she just told Ross that it was good, like they agreed, neither would give details unless asked. Ross was curious but Holly hadn’t changed the way she acted around so he didn’t worry.

Ross didn’t want to sound full of himself but he was kind of expecting Vernon to come to him yet, or Vernon would at least ask him to join him and Holly. That never happened and Vernon was still consistently having sex with the rest of the guys he had already had sex with. Arin had already named him the office slut, taking it away from Ross without a second thought. Ross was upset about that. He didn’t know why, the title didn’t really mean anything to him, it was mainly a joke. He hadn’t even been with the majority of the office in a while anyway. It just kind of felt as if he was being replaced. Ross decided to just deal with it, it wasn’t important. This whole situation could just be forgotten about. Until it couldn’t.

Ross noticed Vernon was trying to get close with Brian and that’s when he found himself becoming jealous and he was hurting, especially when he saw Brian become closer and closer with Vernon. Brian and Ross had a friends with benefits situation going on, and it was a lot more frequent than anyone else. He spoke with Holly about it, wondering why it only really affected him when it was Brian.

“Because you have a crush on him sweetie,” Holly smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips before going back to her painting. Ross wanted to tell her she was wrong but he knew that wasn’t true. He did however make sure she knew he still loved her, so much, and that would never change.

“I know, now go and get you man.” Holly let out a small laugh at the fact that Ross was blushing before giving him the keys for their good car, knowing Brian would be at the office today.

When he got to the office he heard scurrying around and when he got to the couch he saw Vernon and Brian in various stages of being dressed, Vernon had traces of cum on his face and Brian looked incredibly satisfied, not really caring that someone had walked in on him and Ross remembered when he was like that.

“Hey man, didn’t know you were coming in today,” Vernon giggled bashfully as if he and Ross were best friends and Ross hadn’t just caught him having sex with the man he had fallen for.

“I… I…” Ross couldn’t find the words as tears sprung to his eyes. He hurt so much right now. Before either of the men in front of him could ask what was wrong Ross left, running back to his car before he could embarrass himself any further.

“Ross wait!” Vernon yelled, chasing Ross, not caring about the state he was in, not knowing that him being in that state just hurt Ross more.

“Ross, what’s wrong?” Vernon’s face was filled with sorrow but all Ross could see was his flushed skin and dried cum.

“As if you fucking care,” Ross spat with jealousy, opening his car door, only for Vernon to grab his wrist and stop him from getting in the car.

“What are you… of course I care. If I did something that upset you I want to know, I never wanted to hurt anyone.” Vernon looked as if he was on the verge of tears and Ross felt bad but the fire still raged inside him and he couldn’t help himself.

“Then stop being such a slut!” Ross’s voice was dripping with venom. It shocked Vernon but he didn’t back down.

“That’s pretty hypocritical don’t you think?” He didn’t even sound mad which just angered Ross more. Why was this guy so nice> Why did everyone like him so much? Why did it feel like he was being replaced by this man?

Before he could even think Ross broke down, tears running freely down his face as he let out loud sobs. Vernon got him to sit in the set of the car and knelt on the floor, holding Ross’ hand to comfort him.

“Ross, what’s really upsetting you?”

Vernon was being so kind and Ross hated it, but at the same time he couldn’t help but spill out his troubles to the man because honestly it was nice to know that Vernon actually cared and that someone was going to be listening to him for once in what felt like forever.

“I feel like the guys are trying to replace me with you,” Ross cried, feeling pathetic but at the same time it felt better to get his feelings out. Vernon wiped Ross’ tears away and gave him a small smile.

“That’s not what they’re doing. Arin told me that you were so busy with animating and script writing that the guys don’t want to bother you.”

Ross was surprised to hear that, and know he felt terrible that he had been thinking so ill of his friends and he treated Vernon like dirt, but he was still upset over Brian. He and Brian had been a lot closer, it didn’t feel like they were just fucking for the fun of it, Ross thought Brian cared about him. With that thought in mind Ross let out another sob.

“Ross?”

“I… I real… I love him Vernon. I thought…. I thought he felt the same.”

Vernon knew Ross was talking about Brian and was shocked. He would have never have gone after Brian if he knew Ross liked him. He knew he had to fix this.

“You were on your way to tell him I’m guessing?”

Ross nodded.

“Well don’t let me stop you, he’s still up there, and he’s worried about you. Go, tell him how you feel.”

Ross wasn’t sure that he should considering the situation but Vernon looked so hopeful and to deny him this felt like kicking a puppy. Still Ross didn’t make an attempt to move. He wanted to know something first.

“Why didn’t you go after me or Jack?”

Vernon sighed, he hoped no one had noticed about Jack.

“Well I figured we were both bottoms and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, and you’ve been really distant with me. Jack… I like him Ross, but I know he has to go back to Ireland soon and we don’t know when he’ll be back, I don’t want to hurt him or get hurt.”

Ross understood that feeling, but he had an inkling Jack shared Vernon’s feelings. He went to tell Vernon this but the younger man spoke up before he could.

“Go, tell him.” Vernon grasped Ross’ hand and pulled him up and gave him a very gentle nudge towards the door of the office building. Ross looked over his shoulder and saw Vernon give him a cheesy smile and thumbs up which made Ross laugh.

He made his way up to the office, and as he made his way up Ross remembered the sadness he felt, and why he felt that sadness. Still he didn’t turn back. Even if he was about to be hurt at least he wouldn’t be dragging it out.

“Hey, Brian?” Ross called in case Brian wasn’t decent, not that it would be anything Ross hadn’t seen before but it didn’t seem right at this moment.

“Hey Ross, are you okay? You ran out and Vernon told me to stay here,” Brian was verging on rambling which was strange because Ross hadn’t ever seen Brian in a state where he would be rambling.

“I’m fine, just, it was just a bit of a shock to see you here with Vernon.” Ross shrugged, going to sit on the couch but decided against it and remained standing.

“I didn’t really think it was going to happen either,” Brian had a hint of something in his voice that Ross couldn’t quite place. He didn’t sound proud, like he did when he spoke with the others about what he did with Ross. It almost sounded like shame. Did he regret what he had done?

“I guess that’s kind of how things go in this office,” Ross let out a laugh that he tried to make not come across as bitter, but he wasn’t very successful in that and Brian noticed.

“I guess so,” was all he replied.

Silence filled the room for a while, neither men really knew what to say. Each of them had built an inner dam to conceal their emotions and when they started speaking the dam would break.

“Why did you go to him?” Ross was the one to break the silence, trying to keep those emotions at bay but tears were spilling from his eyes. Brian noticed and it tore at his heart.

“Why does it matter to you?”

They had reached a stalemate and that silenced resumed, but was soon filled by Ross sobbing, and then Brian getting up and walking to Ross. He hugged his friend and his dam broke, and he cried into Ross’ shirt.

“I love you,” Ross whispered.

“I love you too. I… I stopped having sex with you because I didn’t think you felt the same way. I knew Vernon didn’t love me, I guess I just wanted to have sex and have the person I was with feel the same way about me.” Brian admitted between breaths that almost sounded like sobs.

“I’ve been feeling the same way for a while,” Ross sobbed as he felt Brian give him a small kiss on his neck.

They stayed there for a while, sorting through their emotions and taking each other in now that they could. From then on, neither Ross nor Vernon were the office slut. Ross was dating Brian and Vernon had worked up the courage to ask Jack out and to no one’s surprise but Vernon’s Jack said yes.


End file.
